For Her Queen
by RoadMart
Summary: Nonon was a brilliant musician that was famous for her performances. No one except her queen knew, however, that she was just as successful as the performer - as the instrument. SatsuNon, smut, sorta angsty. Also one huge music pun.


**Yes this is M-rated. Yes this is smut. No there is no fluff and there's actually some angsty stuff at the end. You've walked into unfamiliar territory and I'm sure it must be hard for you to see this coming from me, I know, BUT IT WILL BE BRILLIANT. EMBRACE IT. EMBRACE THE NAKED LESBIANS. EMBRACE THEM AND ALL OF THEIR GLORY****  
><strong>

**...Anyway. First published smut! I can assure you this is not my first ever, and it has been beta-read within an inch of its life (thank you GreatSnapper, my brah) so it should be a fun read! Especially because it's one huge music pun. Nonon is the best. That is all.**

**So have fun everyone~**

* * *

><p>There was not a single thing the girl did that was not musical in some way. From her duties as a member of the student council to her everyday life, there was a rhythm, a melody, a tune that some might say made her a conductor in body and soul. Even now, as she walked down the hall, her footsteps tapped out a beat that ran so deep it matched her biorhythm.<p>

Even the act she was about to perform could be considered musical in nature. After all, she had rehearsed, performed, and completed it time and again.

And her audience had always seemed pleased.

As she reached a door, the tapping slowed to a stop. She stood at attention. The prelude concluded and a hush fell over her thoughts as she prepared for the next act. This one was more serious. This time she would be performing for someone. Her performance had to be flawless. _She_ had to be flawless.

She puffed out her chest. There was no reason to worry really; this performance was all too familiar. It was already flawless. She knew what to play to rouse her audience.

Or rather, she thought, it was her audience that knew what to play to rouse her.

A giggle escaped her lips. How daring her thoughts were right now! Had she grown a little arrogant from all the times she had performed successfully? Perhaps. That could be why she felt no worry, but anticipation and excitement instead. It would also explain why she was glowing with confidence. There was no way she would fail.

Now, there was a curiosity that lingered at the foremost of her thoughts. Normally this performance was done in her Symphony Regalia. Her audience seemed to like that the most, after all. Today however, she had decided to try something different. She decided to perform instead in her Da Capo outfit. Her reasoning ranged from its colors adding depth to her performance to simply wanting to - she giggled - change the rhythm of things. But the main reason was not so much for aesthetic properties as it was for utility.

It was simply easier to get out of. That was the most important part of this performance, after all.

With one more giggle, she reached out and lightly knocked on the door. She didn't really need to; they knew she was coming. Still, she didn't want to be rude. She waited only a moment before grabbing the handle and slowly turning it open. With a small smile on her face, she hopped into the room.

The student council hall was dark, as usual. The curtains were closed, leaving only the spheres of artificial light to illuminate the area. The lounging chairs in the middle were vacant, the small table cleared, and the bar nearby much the same. Of course they would be empty; none of the other Devas were there. They were never counted amongst the audience for this particular performance.

And neither was the man standing near the large chair in front of her. As she entered, the butler looked towards her and bowed. She gave him a small nod. They exchanged no words. Instead, both of them looked to the chair. From this angle, she could see just enough to make out the profile of the person sitting there.

There was only one person that ever sat there. Only one person was allowed to occupy that chair, to take their place as her audience for this performance.

Sharp sapphire eyes turned her way. It was painstakingly slow, a tempo she disliked greatly, but the moment they landed on her the crescendo in her chest made it worthwhile.

"Ah, Nonon."

She gave a small curtsey but did not move from the door. Today she wasn't the conductor, and when she wasn't the conductor she would always wait to be conducted, no matter how eager she was to begin. She watched as the woman looked to her butler. He spoke so softly the small girl couldn't hear him. The woman waved him off and he made for the door, giving them both a bow before exiting.

The click of the door was the first note in the symphony.

"Come."

She didn't hesitate to close the small distance to her usual chair. Standing next to it, she stole a glance at the woman above her. Her thick eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"You're wearing something different today."

Hm. That was an odd note for her to play. Normally the woman wasn't all that interested in what she wore. It wasn't like she didn't want that reaction - she had hoped her change in attire wouldn't go unnoticed - but she hadn't actually expected her to comment on it. Her outfit was, technically, important to her performance, but not in any way that could be considered aesthetic.

Still, she smiled. "I thought I'd surprise you." She turned back to the chair, removing her hat and placing it on her usual bench. It felt odd; it was a set, after all, and under no other circumstance would she separate it. "A little change now and then is exciting, isn't it?"

She couldn't hold back her grin, nor the seductive note that she played next. "Since it's so important to my performance."

Ah, there was the smirk she was hoping for. That must have been the right note. The chair rotated so now the woman was facing the smaller girl. She leaned back, watching her with a sharp gaze that carried high expectations of the symphony to come.

Her conductor...No, that wasn't right. The woman wasn't her conductor.

Nonon looked to her queen. A small nod meant she had permission to take center stage. Nodding back, she took her spot at the base of the stairs with her hands tucked behind her back. She stood up straight, as if preparing to play an instrument. Any other person would think it strange; why was she here, on center stage and positioned like that, but with no instrument? Was she not there to play a symphony?

But no one else would understand. No one else knew what symphony she was there to play. In reality, she was not there to play an instrument, but instead she was the instrument to be played. The instrument that would elicit sweet, sensual notes that would please the musician that played her.

There was a reason her outfit wasn't for aesthetics. There was a reason she had removed some of it already. It was the same reason her mind was already swirling with notes, and why her heart was already setting the tempo.

Her lips spread into a devious smile and a shiver ran down her spine. It had been so long...she missed this feeling so much. The building excitement and the pounding in her chest were music to her ears. Suddenly the Symphony Regalia that she had proudly worn for the woman in front of her had lost its glamour. Now it was only a nuisance.

Now it was the last thing between her and her musician.

The queen reached out towards the desk next to her. A finger trailed over the keyboard there and pressed a key. Music began to play – the symphony for her performance.

Bowing slightly, she began.

Slowly, tantalizingly, she reached up and removed the bow around her neck. She followed the beat in her chest as she untied the knot, filling a measure, and then whipped it off in one sharp note. Her melody softened, her hand returning to her side and dropping the accessory near her hat. Then the other hand reached up, gently caressing the newly exposed skin of her slender neck.

It trailed down, down, down so slowly her melody almost faded into nothing. Even her drumming heart had quieted. But this was how she played, this up and down tune that could drive anyone mad with desire. It made the finale so much better.

Then came a crescendo. Her hand moved skillfully across her chest, plucking open the straps that held her coat closed. She looked up, locking eyes with the woman, and took one daring step forward as she bent her shoulders back. The coat began to slide off, the tempo slow enough that it was tantalizing but fast enough that it was bearable. With her chest pushed out, the leotard that covered her torso was in the spotlight.

Now at the base of the stairs, she slipped the coat all the way off, casually tossing it to her bench and leaving her in only her leotard. A sly smile spread across her face as she stepped right out of her boots and one-two-three, one-two-three up the stairs, pausing dramatically at the top. She caught the glint in her queen's eye and held back a sharp grin. She wanted to keep the tempo firmly within adagio, not let it run away into the allegro that her heart so desperately wanted to follow.

What was it? Was it her daring outfit? The excitement that came from not having performed for so long? This strange feeling in the air? What was making her heart beat out such a rhythm?

She wanted an answer that she already had. She had figured out long ago why her queen made her heart run wild with the tempo every time she saw her.

Unfortunately, she was only the instrument. She was not allowed to feel, or at least not allowed to express those feelings.

It wasn't the instrument that fell in love with the musician, after all. The musician had to fall in love with her instrument.

Now at the top of the stairs, only a few feet from the chair, she rested. Her head slowly tilted to the side as she studied her queen's expression. Stoic, as usual, but her eyes still displayed her expectations as clearly as text on paper. She was waiting for her to surrender herself, to take her place as the instrument. She was waiting to change from the Queen to the Musician.

A new beat rose from her chest. Ah, yes. She knew this beat well. It was the anticipation of being played.

Nonon smirked. Her queen's gaze transformed from expectant to a lust only a musician would have for their instrument. It was then Nonon realized the woman wanted to play her, and this new tempo was her desire to be played.

Well, it looked like both of them needed to be satisfied, now, didn't they?

She slid oh-so-slowly into the chair, straddling her musician's waist as she arched her back. Her arms were pulled back to push her chest out into center spotlight. A gentle sigh left her mouth as she reached up and began to unbutton her shirt. One, two, three, rest; one, two, three – and it was open. The frilly pink material of her underwear peeked out from behind the open garment. Her eyes drifted closed.

A thin, calloused hand ghosted along her hip before resting lightly on her right. The other trailed up her stomach and stopped at the front clasp of her bra. She heard the only note her musician ever played – a soft chuckle – and held back a smirk.

"You're eager today," she breathed softly.

The small girl smiled. Of course her musician would see right through her. She knew every part of her body; it was only natural she'd know her thoughts, too.

"I just want to be a good instrument for my musician."

Another chuckle. Then the hand skillfully unhooked the clasp and pushed the material off, exposing her bare chest to the light. A soft sigh escaped her lips. This was the warm-up. Musicians always tested their instrument before a performance, making sure it was tuned just right. On any other day, it would be routine: a soft brush over her chest, a kiss near its tip, and she'd hear the right note.

Today, however, she received a different sound.

Nonon panicked as the woman paused. Her musician hadn't done anything different. Maybe her caress was a little stronger this time, but not so much as to cause such a change. For some reason, the note it elicited was indeed quite sharp. She had whined instead of gasped. Since the woman played like she normally had, it was her fault for not being properly tuned. Was her musician disappointed in her?

But she didn't react past raising one impressive brow. Her eyes held something along the lines of curiosity. The smaller girl couldn't help but think she might be interested in the note she played. Sure enough, she leaned in and laid a kiss below her left breast. Once again she whined, taking two beats this time as lips lingered on her skin. Her body was reacting more fiercely than it ever had.

Had it really been that long? Had she been deprived of her musician's touch to the point of needing such extensive tuning?

No, the more important question was, why was she not being tuned?

Suddenly the music changed. She had missed the coda. Hands swept up her body and pushed her bra and shirt all the way off her arms, then curled around her waist and pulled her closer. Her queen's hot breath teased her chest, and she felt her anticipation throwing off the tempo. She tried to focus as the next act began, tried to calm her libido to be able to perform, but the next move threw her off completely.

Satsuki's tongue ran over her nipple and she nearly screamed. That wasn't right. That wasn't right at all. She had never done something so…intimate before. She was her musician, but she had never been passionate about the performance. She had always touched a few places, elicited some cries, and when she hear the final note it was done. Of course she had wanted to hear her instrument play, but this…

Her touch was sensual. Her eyes held passion. Her smirk held desire.

This was a completely different symphony.

"I'm trying something new."

"I-I could tell." Nonon's face was bright red and her body was on fire. She had lost track of the tempo and was fixated on her musician's face, watching with unbearable anticipation as she brought her tongue back to her chest. She gritted her teeth as it ran over her nipple again, barely able to hold back another whine but growing used to the stimulation. Unfortunately, it seemed Satsuki had noticed. When she ran her tongue over it one more time and could not elicit the note she wanted, she frowned. Then she gripped it with her lips and sucked.

"Haahn!" The note echoed around the room, transcending the music and making the musician smirk. Nonon couldn't bear this. She had never been played like this before. As her chest continued to be assaulted, she let her whines play erratically through the music and instead tried not to shiver. She was already starting to falter, but once Satsuki noticed, she adjusted her hold to allow her to rest. Now she was truly an instrument in her arms, slumping into her embrace as she had her way with her.

Some minutes into this melody, her chest was finally released and she felt the hold on her loosen. She watched her musician, who placed a kiss in between her breasts before letting her go altogether. Their gazes met. Nonon turned away nervously. She couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Not after the horrible performance she had given so far.

"Don't be nervous," she chuckled. "You're doing just fine."

Nonon shook her head. "I've been off beat this whole time. I don't know how you could call my performance 'fine'."

"I didn't notice." Her hands hovered at her hips and stroked the material. "You're playing such lovely notes."

She reddened even more, if that was possible, and twitched as thumbs hooked in the waistband of her stockings and pulled them and her bloomers down almost a lento. The music had quieted, perhaps to accompany the current act. She maneuvered with her musician to slide the garments off her legs before they were dropped next to the chair. Fingers trailed along her panties as her musician admired them.

Suddenly the tempo increased. Fingers slid between her legs and over the curve of her pelvis. A sharp squeak escaped her lips, staccato and startling. She looked hesitantly to her musician, who looked surprised at the new note. Had she known she could play that? Had Nonon? Slowly her lips curved into a smile and she chuckled again.

"That's a new sound." She leaned into her ear, the motion alone made the smaller girl tense, and dropped her voice to something more melodic. "Let's practice it, shall we?"

Nonon could only nod. At this point, there was no objecting. She liked how she was being played. They were finding new notes they had never played together before. It was different, new, and very frustrating, but it was exciting. Oh so exciting. Finally the anticipation within her was beginning to play along with this new melody.

As the pressure ran over the right spot again, she didn't try to hold it back. Her body tensed, shaping the note into a moan. Her musician played an accompanying "hm" and continued to illicit the sound from her instrument. Each attempt had more pressure, creating a crescendo of erotic cries as the small girl arched her back into the caresses. Her strength left her for a moment and she grabbed the queen's shoulders to steady herself. She didn't seem to object, so she adjusted her posture as the assaults kept coming.

"S-Satsuki-chan..." she whispered huskily between notes. "Y-You're so..." The pleasure was too strong for her to finish, causing a break in her melody as she let out a three-beat moan. It was too hard to focus on anything but the notes she was supposed to produce, but she was starting not to care. Despite performing a symphony that she had never practiced and could not keep on beat, she felt amazing. Absolutely and utterly amazing.

She had never played these notes before. She had never been played like this. She had always been just the instrument to her musician. Now, she felt even closer to her than that. She felt like they might actually be playing this together.

Hot breath caressed her neck and changed the notes she emitted yet again. The pressure was building as Satsuki continued to rub her. She felt the fingers slide a little farther, and suddenly she was aware of the moisture under the fabric. She gasped at the feeling, a note that her musician once again took to and began to play over and over. It was becoming hard to keep even her breathing in check.

"Satsuki-chan," she groaned. "I-I can't play anymore. It's too much."

"Hm?" The pressure and speed of her playing decreased considerably and nearly drove her insane. Her body shuddered hard in her grasp. It seemed that was enough to cue her musician in to her current state. Eyes traveled down her small frame to the article that blocked her from the final act.

Nonon pressed her body into the woman's touch. She managed a smile as she looked deviously into the eyes of her musician.

"Don't you want to hear the finale?"

Satsuki looked very pleased as she chuckled. Finally, she obliged. Once again her thumbs hooked into the waistband and slid them down, the material peeling off of her slit and bringing a thin trail of mucus with it. Now too blinded by lust to blush, Nonon smirked and straightened her posture in preparation. She leaned forward just enough so they were face to face.

"I hope you have a new melody you'd like to try for this, too."

"Of course. Are you ready?"

She grinned as she lowered her voice. "I've been practicing my entire life for this."

That earned her a smile. "Very well."

Once again her hand slid down her pelvis, brushing through the small patch of hair and gliding over her slit. Nonon hissed for a few beats, desperate for contact or something more. She hoped it was something more. No panties was already drastically different. She had never felt her fingers right on the sensitive flesh before, and just a single beat made the small girl crazy for an entire symphony of it. For now however, she was content with just a finale.

Suddenly fingers slid through the wetness. Her whole body tensed and she couldn't hear the music over the wild beatings of her heart. They slid through again and her mind went blank. She couldn't control anything anymore. The notes flowed out of her, her body moved in time with the sliding of Satsuki's fingers, and she succumbed completely to her musician.

The only thing she could hear was the unfamiliar note that her queen played: "Beautiful."

This was it. Everything was in sync. She could care less if she played the crescendos right, or if her notes were flat, or even if she was performing a finale at all. All she wanted was to be played forever. But she knew it would end. The pressure was building as the tempo of Satsuki's fingers increased. She felt her body's movements fall out of her control as she tried desperately to feel more. She felt a jab as a finger brushed too close to her entrance, setting off a strain of agonized cries for more. Her body begged for them to enter her, but it seemed her musician refused to play her that way. Her chest was starting to hurt from playing so many notes and her sounds were faltering. Her body suddenly froze altogether and she gritted her teeth in anticipation.

Satsuki knew. She kept her fingers going until finally Nonon threw her head back and let out one last scream. It drowned out the music, her thoughts, everything, until it suddenly cut off and she crumpled into her musician's lap. She pressed her face into the queen's shoulder and shuddered as the last of the finale flowed through her body. All that was left were her desperate gulps of air that slowly faded into soft breaths. She didn't feel the hand retreat from her slit, though the other had reached up at some point to stroke her hair.

"Well done, Nonon." Her queen's voice was devoid of emotion. "That was a very fine performance."

She smiled into her shoulder. "Thank you, Satsuki-chan."

A few minutes later, she had returned to her seat and replaced her gloves and hat, completing her outfit. She turned back to the chair and bowed, earning a small applause from the woman. When she rose, she was given another compliment and dismissed. Another small bow, a sharp turn on her heel, three beats, and the door clicked shut behind her.

Nonon paused just outside the door. The events of this performance were very different. She was worried that it may not be good – she had never practiced anything they played today – but it seemed it was just fine. She had even been praised for it. She could easily write this off as another successful performance for her queen.

It was easy to disregard the disheveled state her Regalia was in. It was easy ignore the wetness still between her legs. It was easy to call her performance nothing more than a performance.

But she couldn't ignore the awful screeching that remained in her chest. It was so unbearable she pressed a hand to it in a feeble attempt to dispel the awful note. It continued to play, unaware that it was breaking the instrument that never meant to play it.

"How cruel, Satsuki-chan," she whispered to the empty hall. "If you don't take care of your instrument, it'll break, you know?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was one of those stories that I wrote pretty much all in one sitting, and when I went back to read it several weeks later, I couldn't get over how brilliant yet awfully punny I went with it. Luckily...well actually, GS thought the same thing. Guess that's how this is just gonna have to remain.<br>(I mean there's that sexy part in it too. That might give it some bonus points.)**

**Anyway there you have it! This was probably much different than what y'all are used to from me, but hopefully it was enjoyable~ And for you newcomers, if if this leaves you wishing for something where Nonon isn't all alone at the end, I shamelessly direct you to my other unrelated oneshot~**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are always loved, but flames will be used to keep Nonon warm (since there's no Satsuki there to do that / cries).**


End file.
